You're cold, I'm alone
by midnightstar618
Summary: Oneshot- Steve comes back to talk to Tony after the events in Civil war. Tony doesn't want to hear it and their argument rages on. it's angsty and full of spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS! Now that that's done with, doesn't allow dashes so I have to put ellipses which kind of takes away from the dramatic cut offs, but whatever. Anyway, since I ship stony I figured Tony would see it as the ultimate betrayal that Steve chose to help Bucky and fight him, putting all of their friends in danger. I know that Bucky wasn't in his right mind and all that and he and Steve are besties but I still felt so fucken bad for Tony during it all. Like damn…. And of course the fact that everyone seems to think he never feels any pain instead of seeing his pain being masked by his snark. I just really feel bad for Tony D:**

 **In any case this is a oneshot for now, maybe it'll get longer later but for now it's a one chapter deal.**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"What are you doing here?" he tries to say it as if he doesn't care, but he couldn't pretend he didn't, couldn't keep the anger from his voice.

Steve shifts and glances at Bucky, "Come on Tony, we were a team once."

Tony turns away, grabbing a wrench and going back to work, "I don't want you two here, not after what happened to Rhodey…and my parents."

"Tony, come on, we need to talk about this."

Tony grits his teeth, turning quickly and throwing the wrench at Steve who dodges it. "See that?" Tony hisses, "That's what Sam did, and now Rhodey can't walk! Because you couldn't have enough faith in your team! Because you ran away like a coward! BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME FOR HIM!"

Steve stares at him, his blue eyes filling with tears. Bucky takes a step back, "I'll leave you two alone…it's obvious you need to talk."

"No," Tony snarls, "Take your boyfriend and leave. This is Avengers property, and neither of you are welcome here."

Bucky leaves the room but Steve stays still, "The others miss..."

"Don't even try to play that card!" Tony snarls, "The others have always hated me, always seen me as selfish! You're no different, GET OUT!"

Steve takes a step forward, "I didn't want anyone to get hurt but I knew you wouldn't have believed me!"

"This is the price you pay for not trusting me!" he hisses. "I went to help you after I found out! If you had trusted me since the start…"

"But I couldn't! The past is the past Tony!"

"And you chose my parents murderer over me…"

"You were trying to kill him!"

Tony laughs bitterly, "You made your choice, the armless model…must be nice."

"Tony don't…I still lo..."

"Don't you dare!" he screams it at the top of his voice. It echoes down the hall, Vision and Rhodey look up, eyes widening.

Steve covers his mouth his eyes finally spilling over, "Tony please!"

"No, you can't have both of us. You gave into him, that's your burden, I'm done."

Steve reaches out, grabbing his arm and pulling him close, "Tony, I didn't…I did what I thought was right but he's just a friend."

Tony closes his eyes, giving in for just a moment. Pulling away from Steve when that moment ends is like getting out of bed when you're still tired, you want just five more minutes, one more moment of warmth and comfort…but you have to get up, you have to separate from the cradle of blankets and pillows that makes the morning feel so toasted and calm. It's like facing a cold reality, one without comfort, one that is so stark and blank.

Tony pushes Steve away in an almost gentle manor, "Keep the others safe…don't let them get caught."

"You could come with me you know."

"What would be the point? They hate me, and I can do so much more here." Tony once again turns his back on Steve, going to his new prototype and finnicking with some of the wires.

Steve shifts and looks around the room, "You think we never notice your pain…don't you?"

Tony pauses and then continues, "I don't think, I know. All of the comments, it's as if none of you can see that I'm human, that I'm not just an ass."

"If you just open up..."

"To who?" Tony turns back, his face angry again, "You? You betrayed me! Wanda has her own problems. Clint already hates me. Sam never liked me. There is no one in your little band of traitors that I can trust, none of you!"

Steve presses his lips together and sighs, "What about yours? What about the people around you?"

"You mean the two that I have left? Vision and Rhodey, they've got their own lives to deal with."

"We all used to be a team, we relied on each other!"

"No _you_ relied on each other! None of you ever trusted me! The only person who ever talked to me is gone off somewhere and when he comes back he'll follow after Natasha like..." Tony cuts himself off and pinches the bridge of his nose, "You need to leave, you and that thing you sleep with….I won't be thrown in jail because you felt guilty. Leave, and never come back."

Steve steps up to him again only this time Tony holds up his hands, keeping him from getting too close. Steve looks a little wounded but holds something out to him, "We're always going to be a team…deep down."

Tony looks at the cellphone and shakes his head, "I won't take it."

"Fine," Steve says calmly, putting the phone down on the table. He looks at Tony for a while longer then turns and leaves, closing the door quietly behind him. Tony shrinks back against the table and eases himself down on the floor. He can't deny the pain and he can't hold back the tears. The feeling of loss overwhelms him and he stays there on the floor, curled up and sobbing for hours, long after the sun sets. Vision finds him there and sits beside him…he doesn't say anything…he just sits there.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Leave me some comments and feedback please! I'm working on a longer Avengers fanfiction and I don't know if I should make it Frostiron and Stucky or Stony and Thorki…(of course there's gonna be some spidypool cuz I mean…yes) ….so let me know!**


	2. bonus chapter 2

Tony stares over the city, his city, or at least it used to be. Behind him the figure shifts in their seat, moving so they can lean an elbow on the table. There's a blissful silence between them, after the ugly altercation the last time they were together the silence is nice. Tony looks down at the amber liquid in the glass, watching with half lidded eyes as condensation drips onto his fingers. The ice cubes are melting and soon the liquid would be tainted with the watered down flavor he hated so much. Turning he looks at the figure sitting on the dark patio. Blue eyes filled with the city lights, pale lips twist up hopefully. This time he came without Bucky…this time he came alone and at night, hiding and sneaking his way into the building to wake Tony with a gentle hand. Only he never got to wake Tony because Tony never sleeps. Instead Tony found him in the bedroom they once shared, his tank top splattered with oil and his work gloves still on. " _Friday told me I had a visitor_."

The night air felt good on his singed arm, the prototype for the new armor was…well it wasn't going very well. Something is disrupting his mind, making him one step behind where he should be. He goes over to the table and sits down across from Steve, "Why did you come back?"

Steve shifts again, glancing over the dark area of the outside patio that used to be so well lit. "I needed to see you..."

"So you thought you would just walk into New York and visit like we're old pals?"

Steve's face falls a little, "I thought we were old pals…even if you hate me, that doesn't change the way I feel about you."

Tony turns the glass in his hand, hating the way Steve sounds, like he's trying so hard to get him to feel the same, or see how he feels. "You hurt me and you expect me to believe you?"

Steve gets up and walks around the table, kneeling in front of Tony, "I expect you to listen, just listen to me Tony!"

"Why? Did you ever really listen to me?" his voice is barely a whisper.

Steve sucks in a breath, "Wonderful, you still hate me. What can I do? What more do you want from me?" he stands, holding his arms out a little in his anger.

Tony turns quickly throwing the glass. It shatters against the wall, barely missing Steve's head, "FIGURE IT OUT!"

The other man doesn't flinch, he just stares at Tony with pain in his eyes. Tony takes a moment to recompose himself. "You have…everyone says you're so old fashioned and honorable, but you can't even recognize when you've done something wrong."

"Tony…I didn't do anything wrong! I helped my friend and I'm paying for it…"

"That's not what I mean!" Tony snaps, cutting him off, "I'm not telling you what you fucked up…figure that out on your own." Tony shoves past him, heading into the building.

Steve slumps down in the chair, rubbing his eyes, "What could it be?"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **A little add on to my most popular one shot! Thank you guys for all the love and support for this one. I will be continuing it but '''''''PLEASE READ!''''''''''I want you guys to tell me what you think Steve did or didn't do that pissed Tony off. I wanna get a few of your opinions on it before I write my next chapter to see if you guys can guess. So it may take a while for the next chapter.**


	3. bonus chapter 3: End

Steve takes a few minutes to stare over the city. Going through every conversation since the fight. It hits him, and suddenly he knows exactly what he didn't do. He stands, going inside after Tony. He finds him in the bedroom, the blanket pulled over his head as he sits with his back to the door.

"I'm sorry," He says softly. The room stays quiet so he says it again, louder, "I'm sorry!"

The mound on the bed shifts and Tony turns, looking at him, "Finally figured it out huh?" he gets to his feet, "After everything you did…never once did you apologize. Even if you think you're right, even if you think my being upset is uncalled for…you knew you hurt me and yet it took you this long to apologize to me."

Steve swallows, "I didn't think about it…I just…." He sighs and rakes a hand through his hair, looking off to the side as he tries to compose his thoughts before saying anything more.

Tony crosses his arms, and looks away, suddenly uncomfortable.

"I wanted everything to be ok again," Steve admits into the silence, "It should have been the first thing I said, I know that…"

Tony shrugs and sits on the bed, head dropping slightly. After a while he shrugs again, "I might have been picking fights…just to hurt you."

Steve swallows hard.

Tony lays back on the bed, staring up at a dark ceiling.

Steve slowly walks over, sitting next to him, "I still love you."

"I still love you too."

"Then maybe we could just…try again. Pretend we're doing this for the first time."

He looks over at Steve, and thinks about it for a few minutes before he nods slowly.

The blond leans over him, kissing his lips tenderly.

Tony closes his eyes and lets him, enjoying the feeling he's missed. He could think about how to keep Steve safe later…for now he just wants what he's been missing since Bucky resurfaced.

'

'

 **That's the final addition to the story, tis now complete. Hope you guys enjoyed**


End file.
